rain masquerade
by kearuff
Summary: karena yang mereka perlu perbuat hanyalah menjilat luka satu sama lain.


_**something blue**_

Beginilah cara Ryouta lari darinya: senjakala, dua belas kucuran gin dan tonik, seprai kirmizi, mata membayang dan kecup, kecup, _kecup_. Lebam di tengkuk, gigit sini, hisap sana. Dingin, peluh. _Di sini, ya, oh─ya, ya, di situ. Lagi._

Setiap senja adalah sama, adalah pelarian. Seperti semua cerita berjalan sebagaimana tidak seharusnya. Karena ia lemah, dan senyum Tetsuya membayang seperti Jack the Ripper bila ia sekali saja mangkir. Terkadang ia menyalahkan musim, terkadang ia mengecup kening Tetsuya, menyisihkan poninya ketika bukti tidurnya mengalun seperti lullaby. Di bawah neon dan selimut dingin berbekas seks dan nikotin dan sakit hati. Terkadang─ ia ingin semua ini berakhir.

Ia menghirup namun tak mampu melepas. Ia pikir inilah takdir, ia pikir inilah akhir. Sering kali ia ingin sekali berdusta hingga malam tewas dan pagi lahir, hingga hari menyusul naas dan senja kembali hadir─dan ia, akan mengecup kelopak Tetsuya lagi, agar matanya menutup dan ia bisa membayangkan lengan yang lain, bibir yang lain, mata yang lain, bukannya Ryouta. Agar pirangnya berkilau marun seperti seharusnya, agar kecupannya berbalas seperti yang ia inginkan, karena beginilah cara Ryouta lari darinya.

Tapi Tetsuya tak pernah menutup mata ketika bibir mereka menyatu, ketika Ryouta mendekapnya hingga oksigen terusir paksa dari rusuknya hingga dunia mengabur, dan lidahnya kelu dan pipinya begitu bersemu seperti ceri-ceri yang simbolik dengan ciuman pertama dan, seharusnya, kebahagiaan. Tapi Tetsuya adalah Tetsuya, seperti Ryouta adalah Ryouta, meskipun Ryouta tidak ingin menjadi Ryouta. Ia menatap Ryouta, dekat dekat dekat ketika mereka bersatu, peluh dan garam dan dengus dan Ryouta dapat memetakan setiap tirai biru pada matanya. Dan ia tahu Tetsuya juga memikirkan gradasi emas pada matanya.

Beginilah cara Ryouta lari darinya: ia tak pernah, karena Tetsuya tak pernah membiarkannya.

.

 _ **something new**_

"Apa aku melakukannya dengan benar?" Ia bertanya, di sela kecup dan rengkuh dan napas Tetsuya. Di antara poni mereka yang menyatu. Tetsuya menatapnya, lama, memilah poni Ryouta, mengusap peluh yang ada di sana, mengecup Ryouta.

Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menjawab.

.

 _ **something borrowed**_

Rabu adalah perpustakaan, dimana Tetsuya akan mencoba meminta ijin pulang lebih awal namun manager akan menolaknya, lagi, dan Ryouta akan tetap menunggunya di lantai dasar. Kamis adalah empat belas menit jalan hingga ke diner di pinggir distrik dan Tetsuya akan memesan karaage dan limun, Ryouta dengan miso ramen dan sake. Tetsuya akan makan dengan diam dan di sinilah Ryouta berceloteh dan berceloteh hingga Tetsuya menyuruhnya tutup mulut, dan _usap saus di pipimu._ Dan Ryouta akan tersenyum begitu lebar hingga Tetsuya juga akan menghela napas dan membiarkannya. Ia selalu membiarkannya.

Jumat melewati empat pemberhentian kereta dari sehabis senja hingga tisu diskon terakhir sebelum kehabisan. Di hari Sabtu dua tiket bioskop meskipun Tetsuya terlihat membencinya, namun tetap menonton hingga kredit berjalan di layar dan Ryouta terantuk di bahunya. Sebotol martini atau chianti karena Minggu mereka berdua libur, dan berarti bathtub dan seprei baru dan mandi mandi dan tidur.

Senin mereka akan telat karena Minggu lupa waktu dan mereka akan pergi ke kantor dengan mata sayu. Tapi Selasa mereka akan berjanji lagi dan merencanakan minggu berikutnya karena tujuh hari yang berlalu begitu sempurna. Karena begitulah seharusnya.

.

 _ **something new**_

Ketika bulan menyelinap pergi hingga bintang-bintang lah yang menghuni langit, dan napas Tetsuya berhembus tenang dan teratur, dan indah, dan ia pasti jauh dalam mimpinya. Ketika Tetsuya tidak akan mendengarnya. Ryouta akan mendekapnya erat, mengecup keningnya, melontarkan rahasianya.

 _Bisakah kau memaafkanku?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **something borrowed**_

Ia mengikuti Tetsuya ke flatnya. Dua puluh menit bisu dan secangkir teh serta sepiring kudapan. Tapi semua itu adalah pura-pura. Semua ini hanya sandiwara. Ryouta melepas mantelnya. Ia meraih Tetsuya dan menanyakan di mana kamar tidurnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya, menjepit Tetsuya di antara kasur dan dirinya. Kaku, canggung, sesak, sesak napas, mati. "Kau harus menuntunku." _Bagaimana cara ia menyentuhmu._

"Begini." Suaranya pelan, seperti angin, seperti tangis, menaruh tangan Ryouta di pinggangnya, di lehernya. Tangannya sendiri di bahu Ryouta, di balik kepala Ryouta. "Lalu?" Ryouta tercekat, bertanya lagi.

"Lalu," ia mendengar Tetsuya berbisik, tangannya mendorong kepala Ryouta maju, miring, menyesuaikan sudut mereka, "kau mencumbuku." Kamar itu gelap, hanya ada neon malam di atas meja kecil dan percik cahaya di mata Tetsuya. Ryouta menghapus jarak mereka.

Malam itu gelap, patah, denting, seribu debris, seperti matanya, seperti hatinya. Tetsuya adalah pria pertamanya.

.

 _ **something new**_

Hujan turun. Tetes-tetesnya adalah salju dan angin dan pasir dan dingin, dingin menggeretak tulang. Ryouta menunggu di sudut perpustakaan. Tetsuya menghampirinya sepuluh menit kemudian. Pipi merah syal merajut kening dan leher dan kulit. Ia hampir terlihat seperti tersenyum ketika ia mendekat, kemudian meraih sesuatu dalam tasnya.

Tangan Tetsuya yang bersarung, kulit, terasa dingin menyentuh pipi Ryouta, menyelipkan syal itu ke leher Ryouta. Ia nyaris tersenyum, merah di pipinya semakin gelap, membuat Ryouta memikirkan ini bukanlah sandiwara. Ia takut. Ia takut. Takut sekali.

.

 _ **something old**_

"Apa kau mabuk?"

 _Apa aku mabuk waktu itu, maksudmu?_ "Mungkin, aku tidak ingat."

"Dia juga mabuk."

 _Kekasihmu? Kau ingin aku berkata apa? Kau ingin aku ke tengah jalan itu? Menunggu apapun melindasku seperti kekasihmu? Apa kau ingin darahku menutupi kepalaku hingga rambutku menjadi merah sehingga kau bisa melihatnya mati? APA MAUMU?_

"Kau perlu mandi."

Ryouta melirik, namun tatapannya kosong. "Aku tidak peduli."

.

 _ **something borrowed**_

Ia tidak bisa pulang. Badai di luar. Tetsuya di dalam.

Ryouta meraih handuk dari tangan Tetsuya, dari senyumnya. Kemudian tersenyum, memainkan perannya. Tersenyum, karena itulah hal yang paling dikuasainya selama ini.

"Aku boleh meminjam ini?" Mungkin itu terlalu langsung, karena ia melihat Tetsuya membeku. _Bodoh bodoh bodoh._

Ryouta menahan napas. Tetsuya mengerling kepadanya. Sesuatu melintas pada tatapannya. Mungkin ia mengerti. Ryouta curiga ia mengerti maksudnya.

 _Bisakah aku meminjammu seumur hidupku?_

"Tentu." Tetsuya berkata, sebelum ia menghilang ke seluk beluk dapur.

.

 _ **something new**_

"Ini sudah cukup."

Kecil, seperti denting kaca di antara pandemonium, lubuk, jauh, jauh nyaris tak terdengar. Ketika hati Ryouta pecah. Ia menengadah, mencari-cari ke dalam mata Tetsuya. Mencari-cari kebohongan di sana.

 _Apa maksudmu apa maksudmu_.

"Kudengar buku favoritmu sudah diterjemahkan. Kita bisa mengeceknya nanti malam."

"Aku...bisa pergi sendiri."

Ryouta menelan isi hatinya.

"Aku sudah membeli tiket disneyland."

"Biar kuganti uangmu."

 _Biar kuganti hidupmu_. "Restorannya sudah memastikan namaku."

"Aku akan menelepon mere-"

"Aku hampir di sana-" ia menjerit, mengadu, tinjunya bertemu mahoni, keras, dan gelas, retak, pecah. Merah, darah, merah, seperti _ia_. "Aku takkan memaafkanmu." _Aku butuh ini aku butuh ini-_

"Bukan urusanku!" Tetsuya membalas menjerit, matanya kalap dan Ryouta dapat menangkap jejak-jejak air di matanya. Mengilap, berat, hujan, hampir, hampir. "Sejak awal kau sendiri yang memutuskan semuanya! Aku tak butuh kau menjadi bayangannya! Itu semua bukan salahmu!"

"Kau hampir berhasil," Ryouta berbisik, namun suaranya runtuh, berkeping-keping, hancur. _"_ Kau sedang menghancurkan hidupku."

Tapi Tetsuya sudah tidak ada di sana.

.

 _ **something old**_

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Ini adalah kalimat pertama Tetsuya kepadanya.

"Kise Ryouta." Ini adalah kalimat pertama Ryouta kepada Tetsuya.

Mulanya Ryouta tak mengenali sosoknya. Ia datang ketika petugas selesai dengan surat-surat Ryouta. Ia berdiri seperti patung, seperti mozaik yang terlupa dan ditinggalkan. Ryouta memandangnya ketika ia keluar dari jeruji besi. Dua puluh satu bulan. Ia bisa siapa saja. Bisa siapa saja. Tapi mata itu gelap, licin, pecah, penuh perhitungan. Dan menangkap Ryouta, mengurungnya, tidak pernah berhenti, terus, terus. Kemudian, Ryouta tahu. Ia tahu siapa dia.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tetsuya tersenyum. Seperti satin, halus, licin, dingin, sempurna. Seharusnya. Tapi tidak begitu. Tidak pernah begitu. _Ini adalah hukumanmu_.

.

 _ **something blue**_

Sudah lumayan lama ia curiga ini tak akan pernah berhasil, akan hancur. Sejak di bawah payung itu, sejak Tetsuya menggenggam tangannya seperti kekasih dan menuntunnya pulang. Sejak Ryouta menciumnya ketika tidak ada gin dan tonik dan seprai dan kasur dan neon di antara mereka. Sejak Tetsuya merapikan poni Ryouta di bawah langit yang biru, biru di antara hari-hari salju Desember. Ketika seisi dunia hanyalah gelap dan suram dan dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Sejak Tetsuya menatapnya seperti semua itu adalah nyata, bukan ilusi bukan hukuman bukan sandiwara. Sejak ia─ _Ryouta_ ─

jatuh cinta.

.

 _ **something new**_

Beginilah cara Ryouta lari dari Tetsuya: embun pagi, langit putih, tanpa gin dan tonik, tanpa seprai kirmizi, tanpa pura-pura. Dengan Ryouta, dengan dirinya sendiri.

Beginilah cara Tetsuya lari dari Ryouta: mata sembab, lingkaran hitam, bibir pucat, membuka pintu, menyuruhnya masuk, bertanya padanya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Beginilah cara Ryouta lari dari Tetsuya: Ia tidak pernah. Karena ia tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya membiarkannya lagi. Jadi, genggam lengan, dekapan hangat, dan mengatakannya.

"Tetsuya. Hanya Tetsuya."

.

.

 _an: yes, im using four somethings for the pace lines so maybe you are familiar with it. it's a wedding tradition. google it if you are curious._

 _so you wont get confused, this is the plot order: smth old, smth borrowed/smth blue, smth new_

 _disclaimer: i own nothing beside the plot, else is fujimaki tadatoshi's. no profit gained._


End file.
